


His Embrace

by galactic_seungmin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_seungmin/pseuds/galactic_seungmin
Summary: Chan carries his boyfriend Minho and they share a sweet moment together.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	His Embrace

"Come on, Minho, can we go lay in my bed? It's too cold here. Plus my room has the big TV," Chan whined from his position next to Minho on the couch.

"You mean I have to get up?? and walk?? All the way to your room??" Minho groaned and seemed to melt further into the couch. It had been a long day of practice and he was lazy but he did want to spend time with Chan. However he would of course tease him a bit first. Minho absolutely loved when he teased Chan and his ears cutely turned red but so did Minho’s. 

"I mean I don't mind carrying you to my bed, baby," Chan said as he got up from the couch. He stood in front of Minho with a soft smile on his face, spreading his legs slightly so he could fit his body in between Minho's legs and accommodate them around his waist. He went to wrap his arms around Minho's waist but he was stopped by Minho putting his small hands on his chest.

"Channie, I was just joking, I'll walk there but that doesn't mean I won't complain." The teasing smile on Minho's face made Chan feel butterflies in his stomach. He truly had never seen anything as beautiful as Minho and he loved that smile that seemed to pull you in and make you fall in love with him.

"Too late, come here," Chan said as he went in again to wrap his arms around his lover's waist and this time Minho let him. Chan picked him up and let his hands wrap around Minho's thighs as he encased Chan's waist with his legs. He could feel Chan’s firm muscles through the soft black hoodie Chan was wearing and his ears turned pink as he realized Chan’s heart was beating as hard as his was. 

He hid his face into Chan's neck, threw his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, and mumbled, "whatever..." Chan chuckled, he knew that the younger always pretended not to enjoy it but he loved cuddling with Chan and he always felt safe with his face huddled in Chan's neck. Minho indulged himself in Chan’s familiar warmth. 

Chan carried Minho all the way to his room and then put him down on his bed then went to close the door. When Chan let him down on the bed, Minho fell into his back right on the spot in a very dramatic fashion. Chan raised an eyebrow at the gesture, he was always so adorable and small in his eyes. He went up to the bed and crawled on top of his lover. As Chan hovered over him, Minho's face and ears started to turn even redder than they already had been. He rarely ever admitted it but he loved how Chan looked at him in moments like this, with his sparkly eyes full of love that made him feel wanted and cared for.

Chan knew he was probably just as red as Minho looked. The way Minho looked up at him with shiny eyes had him almost breathless. His hair was messily spread out around his head. His lips were softly parted as he breathed deeply. His small hands reached up to play with the strings of Chan’s hoodie and Chan could feel the tugs at his heartstrings at how beautiful Minho looked in this moment. To Chan these were the most precious moments of their relationship; the silence as they admire each other, the vulnerability of being in each other’s arms like this, the two of them together and so in love. He felt so lucky to be able to call Minho his and be able to take care of him every time he saw this soft side of Minho. They both felt lost in each other’s eyes as god knows how much time passes by. There was just something in the air as they studied each other’s features that was unlike anything they had ever felt before; something so safe, so good, so right.

Eventually, Chan breaks the silence. "You're staring Minho," he smiled softly and tucked one of Minho's bangs behind his ear.

"Shut up, so are you." Minho's ears turn and even darker shade of red and he grabbed Chan by the neck, pulling him close and pressing their lips together. There was nothing he loved more than kissing Chan and being in his arms.


End file.
